1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing a multimedia-messaging-service message arrival notification message (MMS arrival notification) in a multimedia messaging service (MMS), in which an MMS proxy server transmits a deletion message (duplicated-message deletion message) for deleting a duplicated arrival notification to a receiving mobile terminal so that the receiving mobile terminal may delete a relevant duplicated message, thereby preventing valuable bandwidth from being wasted in a wireless environment and preventing unnecessary charges from doubly imposed on the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a receiving mobile terminal transmits a response message to an MMS proxy server in response to an MMS arrival notification, a CSD bearer or a GPRS bearer is used, in which the two bearers have different connection types which vary according to network environments. Therefore, a poor network environment can result in the loss of a response message which was transmitted from the receiving mobile terminal (in response to an MMS arrival notification) to the MMS proxy server.
When the response message to the MMS arrival notification is not received by the MMS proxy server after a predetermined period of time elapses, the MMS proxy server determines that the MMS arrival notification was not received by the receiving mobile terminal and retransmits the MMS arrival notification. When the receiving mobile terminal normally receives the MMS arrival notification but the response message to the MMS arrival notification is not received by the MMS proxy server within a predetermined time period, the MMS proxy server retransmits the MMS arrival notification, so that the receiving mobile terminal receives the MMS arrival notifications for the same MMS message twice.
In this case, since the respective MMS arrival notifications have different transaction-IDs from each other (although the notifications relate to the same MMS message), the user thinking that the MMS arrival notifications relate to different MMS messages, therefore may request unnecessarily the download of the same MMS message several times.
Since the user attempts to download the same MMS message twice as described above, the user is inconvenienced and can also be charged twice for unnecessary wireless services. In addition, from the mobile communication provider's standpoint, such repeated transmission of the same MMS causes bandwidth to be unnecessarily wasted, so that limited resources are used inefficiently.